Bittersweet Symphony
by Melisendis
Summary: Rory reist nach Irland um eine ältere Dame zu interviewen. Beide vom Schicksal gekennzeichnet bemerken sie, dass sie sich nicht unähnlich sind. Bitte gebt mir Feedback nur so kann ich meinen Schreibstil verbessern


**Prolog**

Sie fuhr mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Sie schmeckten salzig. Nach dem Salz ihrer Tränen. Zum ersten Mal seit bald einem Jahr hatte sie es geschafft, dem Druck wieder nachzugeben. Zu weinen. Stumme, heiße Tränen. Auf kalten, blassen Wangen.  
Die Tränen führten nicht zur erhofften heilenden Wirkung. Sie hatte nicht daran geglaubt, etwas in ihr hatte es sich jedoch gewünscht. Anstatt den Druck um ihr zitterndes Herz zu lockern, schien der spitze Dolch noch tiefer in ihre Wunde zu dringen. Für einen Moment war sie unfähig zu atmen.  
Das Flugzeug ruckelte ein wenig, als es langsam abhob. Sie beobachtete die anderen Maschinen, die Gebäude, die Stadt. Sie wurden immer kleiner, schienen bald wie ein Ameisenfeld. Connecticut. Sie hatte ihren Heimatstaat erst wenige Male verlassen. Nun würde sie Hartford und Stars Hollow, der Stadt ihrer Kindheit, sowie den vielen Menschen in ihrem Leben für sechs Monate den Rücken kehren. Rorys Finger zitterten, als sie eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr strich. Sie zog eine Aktenmappe aus ihrem Rucksack und schlug sie zögernd auf. _Es geht um eine große Story._ Hatte ihre Chefin Megan Rossman gesagt. Rory hätte Stolz sein müssen, dass diese ihr diesen Auftrag anvertraute. Doch es hatte ihr Herz nicht mehr berührt. Sie hatte schließlich nur angenommen, weil es Geld brachte. Aber vor allem, weil es ihr ermöglichte ein paar Monate zu entfliehen. Ihrer Vergangenheit und den Menschen, welche Teil davon waren. Rory versuchte sich auf die Textpassagen zu konzentrieren. Sie würde die Frau schon übermorgen kennen lernen. Eine mehrteilige Serie des Magazins würde schließlich von deren unglaublichen Leben handeln.  
Rory seufzte leise. Die Lebensgeschichte einer bereits sehr betagten Frau, welche offenbar stets auf der Seite des Glücks gelebt hatte, schien ihrer eigenen vollkommen zu widersprechen. Sie fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger über das schwarzweiße Foto und schlug die Mappe schließlich wieder zu. Mit ihr würde niemand eines Tages über ihr glanzloses Leben sprechen. Sie würde nichts mehr vollbringen. Ihr Leben hatte in einer kühlen Herbstnacht des letzten Jahres geendet. Sie war erst neunundzwanzig und hatte aufgegeben. Aufgegeben zu leben. Die Bilder vor ihren brennenden Augen schienen wie ein Film abzulaufen. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, erlag ihnen aber erneut.  
_Vielleicht ist es ja besser so. Vielleicht ist es ja besser, dass du ein paar Monate in einer anderen Umgebung verbringst. _Das hatte ihre Mutter mehrmals gesagt. Ohne ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Rory dachte an Lorelai und die erneute Erkenntnis, dass nichts mehr so sein würde, wie es einmal gewesen war, versetzte ihrem blutenden Herzen einen weiteren Stich.  
Vielleicht war es tatsächlich besser so. Vielleicht war es besser, eine zeitlang nicht bei ihnen zu sein. Ihre Mutter nicht zu sehen. Ihre Großeltern. Luke. Logan. Lane und Paris. Und Jess.  
Vielleicht war es der Funke Hoffnung, Hoffnung nach einem neuen Anfang, der den Druck auf ihrem Herzen für einen Moment zu lockern schien. Vielleicht war es aber auch die Kraft, welche sich zunehmend von ihr löste. Rory dachte an den tiefen Ozean, über welchen sie flogen. Sie ahnte, wie es sein musste von dessen Kräften verschlungen zu werden. Gewissermaßen hatte sie es selbst erlebt.

**1. Kapitel**

Rory beobachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft. Die weiten Wiesen schienen bis ins Unendliche zu reichen. Der Weg führte durch eine Allee großer Bäume, deren Blätter sich bereits zu verfärben begonnen hatten. Der Herbst war angebrochen und Südirland schien seinem Reiz vollkommen erlegen.

Der Taxifahrer, Gregory Walters, hatte mehrmals versucht ein Gespräch mit Rory zu beginnen. Die schöne junge Frau hatte jedoch nur sehr höflich und kurz geantwortet, weshalb er es schließlich aufgegeben hatte. Immer wieder betrachtete er sie aus dem Augenwinkel und fragte sich, ob diese tiefblauen Augen schon immer so glanzlos gewesen waren. Erneut erinnerte er sich an den Hinweis seiner Frau nicht über anderen Leuten Angelegenheiten nachzudenken. Gregory betätigte das Gaspedal stärker. Sie fuhren über einen kleinen Hügel, welcher schließlich zu einem Waldweg führte. Rory staunte erneut über die Farbenpracht. Als sie der Lichtung näher kamen erblickte sie bereits das Hinweisschild. Und tatsächlich erreichten sie zehn Minuten später das große Gebäude, welches Rory lediglich von Bildern kannte.

„Wir sind hier." Meinte Gregory freundlich lächelnd und hielt auf dem kleinen Parkplatz.

„Danke." Rory reichte ihm das Geld für die Fahrt und nickte ihm nochmals kurz zu, bevor sie ausstieg. Sie zog die Jacke enger an sich. Der Wind war kühl und kräftig, aber sie schaffte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Das ehrfürchtige Gebäude schien sie in einen merkwürdigen Bann zu ziehen. Wie alt es wohl sein mochte? Es schien wie ein edles Herrenschloss aus dem Meer von bunten Wiesen und Wäldern zu ragen. _Garden Manor. _Wie passend schien dieser Name doch. Rorys Blick wanderte über die Verziehrungen der zwei Dachtürme. Alt und ehrwürdig. Die hellen Fenstervorhänge der unteren Geschoße, welche mit bunten Blumen bedruckt waren, schienen ein merkwürdiger Kontrast. Dennoch gefiel es Rory. Sie zog ihre digitale Kamera aus der schwarzen Umhängetasche und machte ein paar Bilder. Vielleicht würde sie diese ihrer Mutter in einer E-Mail senden. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. _Schreib mir jeden Tag. _Sie hatte es versprochen. Mit dem Wissen es nicht zu tun.

Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als sie die Treppen zu dem großen Tor hinauf schritt. Neben diesen gab es auch eine Rampe. Zuerst irritierte es sie. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den gegenwärtigen Nutzen dieses Gebäudes. _Garden Manor _fungierte seit zwanzig Jahren als Altenheim. Das war der letzte Wille des Besitzers gewesen. Die geheimnisvolle Elizabeth O' Reilly musste aus freien Stücken gewählt haben hier zu leben. Denn, so hieß es zumindest, erfreute sie sich bester Gesundheit und hatte einen großen Verwandtschaftskreis. Rory würde in den folgenden Monaten verstehen, dass vieles im Leben anders war, und auch anders sein musste, als es schien. Als sie den langen Gang zum Sekretariat schritt, ahnte sie noch nicht, dass sich ihr Leben grundlegend verändern sollte und dass ihre Zeit in Irland sie stärker mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontieren sollte wie alles zuvor.

„Zimmer 217. Am besten Sie benützen den Lift am Ende des Ganges."

Die Einrichtung hatte nichts mehr mit der alten, ehrwürdigen Fassade des Gebäudes gemein. Sie schien hochmodern und zweckmäßig. Jedoch nicht so luxuriös wie der Name der Institution versprochen hatte. Auf dem Weg zu dem Raum begegneten ihr einige ältere Menschen, welche sie meist misstrauisch musterten. Nur wenige schenkten ihr ein kurzes Lächeln. Rory atmete tief durch und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, bevor sie zögernd an die Tür klopfte. Sie vernahm eine leise Melodie. _Strangers in the Night_ von Frank Sinatra.

„Rosemary, ich sagte Ihnen doch, dass ich die Tabletten heute schon genommen habe."

Rory seufzte leise und öffnete die Tür. Sie knarrte ein wenig. Das Zimmer war sehr hell und freundlich eingerichtet. Die morgendliche Herbstsonne warf einen Strahl auf die Blumenvase auf dem kleinen Tisch. Gelbe Rosen. Über dem Bett hing ein großes Bild, welches eine venezianische Gondel zeigte. Sie war leer und schien über das Wasser zu schweben. Ein kleines Bücherregal stand neben dem Bett. Rory lächelte der Frau, welche auf dem Stuhl neben dem Tisch saß, freundlich zu. „Guten Tag." Sie schloss die Tür und näherte sich zögernd. „Mein Name ist Lorelai Gilmore. Ich komme vom _Hartford Reader_. Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennen zu lernen, Mrs. O' Reilly…" Sie reichte der Dame die Hand.

Elizabeth O' Reilly ergriff diese nicht. „Sie sind doch nicht Britin?"

Rory runzelte die Stirn. „Nein, ich bin Amerikanerin…"

„Amerikanerin…" Elizabeth lehnte sich seufzend zurück. „So, so. Nun, Sinatra war auch Amerikaner. Ein großartiger Mann." Sie putzte ihre Brille. Erst jetzt bemerkte Rory ihre funkelnden grünen Augen, welche das gealterte Gesicht um Jahre jünger wirken ließen. Sie erinnerte sich gelesen zu haben, dass Elizabeth O' Reilly bereits achtundsiebzig Jahre alt war.

„Ja, das war er. Darf ich mich setzen?" Sie deutete auf den Stuhl gegenüber der älteren Dame. Diese nickte. „Was möchten Sie von mir? Sollten wir uns kennen?"

„Meine Chefin, Megan Rossman, telefonierte letztes Monat mit Ihnen. Sie gaben Ihre Zustimmung für eine Großreportage über ihr bewundernswertes Leben. Ich komme in ihrem Auftrag…" Rory war nicht so konzentriert, wie sie es hätte sein sollen, das wusste sie. Sie klang unprofessionell und unsicher. Rory war nicht mehr die Frau, die sie einst gewesen war. Irgendwann hatte diese aufgehört zu existieren und das musste sich früher oder später auch auf ihre Arbeit auswirken. Es würde sie nicht wundern, würde Mrs. O' Reilly es ablehnen von ihr interviewt zu werden.

„Bewundernswert?" Elizabeths Lachen hatte einen merkwürdigen Unterton, welchen Rory erst viel später deuten würde können. „Was, Miss Gilmore, ist denn so bewundernswert an meinem Leben? Dass ich es schaffe, nicht bis Mittag zu schlafen? Dass ich die Dosis meiner Tabletten zumindest meistens einhalte? Dass ich angesichts dieser Umgebung noch nicht eingegangen bin wie die vertrocknete Pflanze am Fensterbrett? Was wissen Sie denn schon über mein Leben?"

„Mrs. O' Reilly, Sie haben wundervolle Gedichte und Bücher geschrieben. Sogar Musikstücke. Sie ahnen offenbar gar nicht, was sie vielen Menschen gegeben haben…" Rory musterte ihr Gegenüber Stirn runzelnd. Was verbarg sich im Inneren dieser Frau?

Elizabeth zupfte ihren weinroten Rollkragenpullover zu Recht und legte die Hände auf ihren Schoß. „Und was hat die Welt mir gegeben? Ein Zimmer im _Garden Manor_, so wie hunderten anderen ebenso. Ich bin nicht anders als meine Nachbarin, welche stets zu laut fernseht. Ich bin nicht anders als der Gärtner, welcher die Pflanzen der Anlage pflegt. Ich bin auch nicht anders als Sie, Miss Gilmore. Sie müssten über jeden Menschen dieser Welt eine Reportage verfassen."

Rory biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. „Vielleicht…" Antwortete sie schließlich zögernd. Die Rory von einst hätte gewusst, wie sie antworten musste. „Wären Sie dennoch bereit mir etwas über Ihr Leben zu erzählen?"

Elizabeth nippte an ihrem Kaffee. „Ich wurde am 27. Juni 1935 geboren. In einem Vorort von Dublin. Mein Mädchenname lautet Smith. In meiner Kindheit und Jugendzeit widmete ich mich, soweit es in diesen schweren Jahrzehnten möglich war, der Malerei, Musik und der Poesie. Im Alter von fünfundzwanzig Jahren, 1960, heiratete ich William O' Reilly. Ich schenkte ihm drei Kinder. Anna, 1961. Stephanie, 1963, und Alexander, 1966. Während ich meine Kinder erzog, gab ich meine Leidenschaften auf, bevor ich 1985 wieder begann zu schreiben. Der Tod meines Mannes 1990 veranlasste mich dazu aufs Land zu ziehen. Seit zehn Jahren wohne ich schließlich hier. Meine Kinder besuchen mich dreimal im Jahr. Sie wohnen mit ihren eigenen Familien auf der ganzen Welt verstreut. Mittlerweile habe ich vier Enkelkinder." Es klang wie auswendig gelernt.

Rory runzelte die Stirn. „Mrs. O' Reilly, unsere Leser interessieren sich für mehr als diese reinen Fakten. Sie haben Unglaubliches geschaffen. Es interessiert uns, was sie zu diesen Werken inspiriert hat. Wir würden gerne mehr über diese Frau erfahren, welche mit ihren Worten so viele Menschen bewegt hat."

„Habe ich denn auch Sie mit meinen Worten bewegt?"

„Ja, das haben Sie." Rory lächelte.

„Dann haben Sie wohl nicht richtig gelesen."

Rory runzelte die Stirn. Sie wurde aus der älteren Dame einfach nicht schlau.

„Sie wollen also wissen, wer sich hinter meiner aus Worten kreierten Fassade verbirgt?"

„Ja, das würde ich gerne."

„Dann frage ich Sie nun etwas, Miss Gilmore. Können wir jemals wissen, was für Menschen sich tatsächlich hinter ihren schillernden Masken verbergen? Ist es möglich andere zu kennen bevor wir uns selbst kennen?"

Rory versuchte den Druck, welcher langsam ihr Herz zu erfassen begann, zu ignorieren. „Nein." Ihre Stimme war heiser. Sie räusperte sich.

„Wollen Sie wissen, was mich dazu bewegt hat, diese Dinge zu schreiben? Oder wollen Sie wissen, warum Sie selbst sich von diesen so berührt fühlen?"

Rory biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Ihre Lippen schienen wie ausgetrocknet, konnten keine Worte formen.

Elizabeth nickte, als würde sie verstehen. Und vielleicht tat sie es auch. „Mein Kopf macht mir heute zu schaffen. Es wäre besser, morgen weiter zu sprechen."

Rory sank demotiviert auf das weiche Bett ihres Hotelzimmers, welches ihr sechs Monate ein zuhause sein sollte. Sie griff seufzend nach dem Telefon und wählte eine Nummer.

Nach wenigen Augenblicken ertönte ein Freizeichen. „_Hartford Reader_. Rossman am Apparat. Mit wem spreche ich?"

„Hallo Megan…" Rory atmete tief durch.

„Rory!" Die zuvor gestresste Stimme ihrer Chefin erhellte sich augenblicklich. „Wie geht es dir? Wie ist es heute mit Mrs. O' Reilly gelaufen?"

Ein Seufzen entwich ihr. „Sie zeigt nicht sehr viel Interesse an Interviews. Vielleicht wäre es besser, eine allgemeine Reportage zu bringen…" Sie vernahm ein leises Rascheln. Megan notierte offensichtlich neben bei etwas.

„Versuche es weiter. Es war der erste Tag. Mrs. O' Reilly gab mir die Erlaubnis zu der Reportage. Es ist nicht so, als hätten wir sie damit überfallen. Vielleicht solltest du anders vorgehen. Du wirst gewiss einen Zugang zu ihr finden."

Rory seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht…"

„Hör mal, Rory. Du bist Journalistin in einem der berühmtesten Magazine Connecticuts. Du kannst dich nicht so einfach entmutigen lassen. Bei CNN warten sie nicht auf unsichere Mädchen…" Megan hielt inne. „Oh Rory…" Ihre Stimme war sanfter geworden. „Es tut mir leid. Mein Mund war schneller als mein Verstand. Ich weiß, wie schwer du es hast. Ich dachte, ich würde dir helfen dich abzulenken. Es wäre besser gewesen, Kevin zu schicken…"

„Nein." Rory gelang es das Zittern ihrer Stimme zu verbergen. „Es ist mein Auftrag. Ich werde meinen Job gut machen."

Als sie sich kurz darauf wieder verabschiedeten wählte Rory die Nummer ihrer Mutter. Lorelai meldete sich nach wenigen Sekunden. „Gilmore Danes."

„Mum?"

„Rory!" Die Stimme ihrer Mutter bekam einen zärtlichen Unterton. „Wie geht es dir, Schatz? Wie gefällt es dir in Irland? Sind dort tatsächlich alle Menschen rothaarig?"

„Ich hab noch keine gesehen. Irland ist wunderschön. Es würde dir gefallen. Ich sende dir später ein paar Fotos."

„Das ist schön. Ich freue mich darauf…" Lorelai klang befangen.

„Wie geht es Luke?" Fragte Rory schließlich nach einer Schweigepause.

„Sehr gut. Er ist gerade mit Jamie einkaufen."

Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Wie geht es meinem kleinen Bruder?"

„Sehr gut. Besonders seitdem er herausgefunden hat, wie man das Telefon benützt. Von wem er das wohl hat?"

„Lass die beiden grüßen, okay?"

„Natürlich, mein Schatz…" Lorelai seufzte leise. „Rory?"

„Ja?"

„Logan rief wieder an…er klang sehr besorgt um dich."

Die schweren Seile umschlossen Roys Herz erneut. Sie antwortete nicht. Es gab nichts, was sie hätte erwidern können.

„Du solltest ihn anrufen, Rory…"

„Mum, ich muss nun aufhören, es wird teuer."

„Schatz…"

„Ich hab dich lieb, Mum. Machs gut. Ich melde mich bald wieder." Rory legte auf ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Sie sank zurück aufs Bett und presste das Gesicht auf das Kopfkissen. Die heißen Tränen begannen den dünnen Stoff zu durchnässen.

Sie dachte an jenen Abend. Konnte nicht mehr aufhören daran zu denken.

_Sie schwebten über das Parkett, als gehöre sie nur ihnen. Als wären sie alleine. Als würde die Welt allein ihnen gehören._

_Sie lachte laut. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so ein großartiger Tänzer bist!"_

„_Ich habe noch viel mehr Talente."_

_Sie lachte wieder._

„_Lass dich darauf ein." Sagte er, als ein neues Lied begann. Und sie wusste, dass er nicht nur einen neuen Tanz meinte. „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Niemals."_

Das hatte er auch nicht. Zumindest nicht absichtlich. Er war lediglich Opfer gewesen. Opfer ihres Egoismus, der ihr Leben zerstört hatte. Ihres und seines.

Sie hatte erkennen müssen, dass es für nichts im Leben eine Garantie gab. Schon gar nicht für das Leben selbst.

**2. Kapitel**

_Das Mondlicht tauchte das kleine Zimmer in ein sanftes Licht. Die Stille war beunruhigend. Sie zog zitternd die Beine enger an sich. Der Boden war kalt. Sie spürte es nicht mehr. Es war nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Nichts war mehr von Bedeutung. Würde sie sterben, unter dieser Kälte der Stille und dem verräterischen Schein des Mondes, es wäre nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Sie wartete nur noch darauf. Der Sturm heulte auf. Ein Ast schlug gegen das Fenster. Sie hatte das Gefühl als würde es bald brechen. Doch auch das würde sie nicht mehr erleben. Sie spürte wie ihre Lippen und ihr Hals zunehmend trockener wurden. Ihre Augen brannten. Die Schwere schien aus ihrem Körper zu weichen. Langsam, aber sicher. Ihre Glieder würden leicht werden. Wie eine Feder. _

_Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen. „Oh mein Gott! Ruft einen Notarzt! Sofort!" Das waren die letzten Worte, die sie vernahm, bevor die Schwärze sie zu Boden riss. _

Rory erwachte schweißgebadet. Die Sonne warf die ersten Strahlen durch die dünnen Jalousien. Der Himmel schimmerte unter prächtigen Farbschattierungen. Sie zitterte. Tränen rannen über ihre Wange. Sie strich über das feuchte Kopfkissen. Rory griff sich auf die glühenden Wangen. Sie würde nicht zu Ruhe kommen. Nie wieder. Nirgendwo auf dieser Welt. Ihre Beine trugen sie schleppend in das kleine Badezimmer. Sie steckte die Haare mit einem schwarzen Gummi hoch, entledigte sich ihres Nachtgewandes und stieg in die Dusche. Das kalte Wasser prasselte auf ihren zitternden Körper. Es schien wie ein Dorn schmerzhaft in ihre Haut einzudringen. Sie frühstückte an jenem Morgen nicht, hatte kein Bedürfnis dazu.

Als sie _Garden Manor _erreichte, begann ihr Kopf zu schmerzen. Sie nahm rasch eine Tablette bevor sie durch das große Tor trat. An diesem Tag herrschte ein hektisches Treiben in den Gängen. Pfleger halfen den schwächeren Menschen aus ihren Zimmern, immer wieder fuhren Angestellte mit Speisewägen voller Tabletts an ihr vorbei. Eine sehr junge Pflegerin wies Rory den Weg zum Speisesaal, welcher zwischen den Mahlzeiten gleichzeitig als Aufenthaltsraum fungierte. Sie sah sich unsicher um. Ihr Blick fiel auf einen Tisch mit kränklicheren Menschen, welchen beim Essen geholfen wurde. Sie schenkte ihnen ein kurzes Lächeln. Auf einen anderen Tisch fand sie schließlich Elizabeth O' Reilly vor, welche gerade ein Buttercroissant verzehrte und sich angeregt mit ihrer direkten Nachbarin unterhielt. Dass hieß, Elizabeth sprach auf sie ein. Es wunderte Rory nicht, dass diese einen Platz eingenommen hatte, von welchem sie nicht nur den Tisch sondern auch den gesamten Saal überblicken konnte. Es war unglaublich. Diese Frau besaß eine Ausstrahlung, welche andere Menschen blass neben ihr erschienen ließ. Trotz der einfachen Kleidung und der Butter, welche sie noch nicht aus dem Mundwinkel gewischt hatte. Rory näherte sich unsicher. Sie hatte sich mit der Uhrzeit geirrt, hatte erst nach dem Frühstück kommen wollen.

„Mrs. O' Reilly, guten Morgen." Begann sie lächelnd.

Die ältere Dame unterbrach ihr Gespräch nur äußerst widerwillig. Sie musterte die Jüngere Stirn runzelnd, als würde sie sich ihrer nicht mehr entsinnen. Doch Rory wusste: Elizabeth O' Reilly vergaß niemals etwas.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Störung. Ich habe mich mit der Uhrzeit geirrt. Ich werde noch ein wenig im Garten spazieren gehen und dann wieder kommen, wenn das für Sie in Ordnung ist."

„So ein Unsinn!" Entrüstete sich Elizabeths Nachbarin. „Bei diesem Wind! Setzen Sie sich doch. Sie können ein wenig von meinem Brot haben. Sie sehen schlecht aus, Kindchen, im Gegensatz zu mir." Sie hielt sich lachend den korpulenteren Bauch.

Rory warf einen kurzen Blick auf Elizabeth, welche Stirn runzelnd auf den freien Stuhl gegenüber deutete. „Hattie pflegt ohnehin erst später zu frühstücken. Nehmen Sie ruhig Platz."

„Danke."

Die anderen Personen des Tisches registrierten Rory nicht, unterhielten sich weiterhin über das Wetter.

„Wollen Sie nun?" Fragte Elizabeths Nachbarin und wies auf das halbe Brot.

„Nein, vielen Dank."

„Rose Harwood." Sie reichte ihr die Hand. „Nennen Sie mich Rosie, so nennt mich jeder seit ich geboren bin."

Elizabeth rollte mit den Augen.

„Sehr erfreut. Lorelai Gilmore, aber nennen Sie mich Rory."

„Rory…das ist ein hübscher Name." Rosie lächelte. „Woher kommen Sie?"

„Hartford, Connecticut."

„Sie sind Amerikanerin? Kennen Sie Shirley MacLaine?"

„Nein…leider." Rory lächelte.

„Woher sollte sie die kennen?" Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie ist doch auch Amerikanerin."

Elizabeth seufzte. „Hast du heute schon Ellen gesehen?"

Rosie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher."

„Was heißt, du bist dir nicht sicher?"

„Ich weiß es nun mal nicht mehr…" Rosie zuckte lächelnd mit ihren Schultern. „Du weißt doch, mein Gedächtnis verlässt mich zunehmend."

„Du musst es besser trainieren. Ich löse jeden Abend Kreuzworträtsel."

„Das nützt bei mir nichts mehr, Elizabeth."

„Ach, so ein Unsinn!" Elizabeth winkte ab.

Rosie betrachtete ihre Teetasse, wandte sich schließlich wieder an Rory. „Wie alt sind Sie, mein Kind?"

„Neunundzwanzig."

„Neunundzwanzig?" Rosies Augen weiteten sich. „Was würdest du tun, wärst du nochmals neunundzwanzig, Elizabeth?"

„Ich würde nicht hier sitzen." Obwohl Rory mit einer ähnlichen Antwort gerechnet hatte, hatte sie gehofft, dass Elizabeth anders reagieren würde.

Rosie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Also ich würde unglaublich viel tun. Die Welt bereisen, vielleicht Kurse auf Universitäten belegen und die Männer verrückt machen." Sie zwinkerte Rory zu, welche ihr Lachen erwiderte. „Würdest du mit Paolo gehen, wärst du wieder neunundzwanzig, Elizabeth?"

Rory runzelte die Stirn.

Elizabeth schenkte ihrer Freundin einen genervten Blick. „Was sprichst du nun schon wieder für einen Unsinn? Ich kannte niemals einen Paolo. Das war Harriet."

„Aber, Elizabeth…" Rosie runzelte unsicher die Stirn.

„William. Das war der Name meines Mannes. Der einzige Mann, den es für mich jemals gegeben hatte."

„Entschuldige." Rosie wirkte betroffen. „Es tut mir ehrlich leid."

„Schon gut." Erwiderte Elizabeth. Ihr Unterton sagte anderes.

Rory betrachtete sie Stirn runzelnd. _Nur die Liebe scheint unser größter Segen und Untergang zugleich. _Das war nur einer der Sätze gewesen, welche das Gedicht Elizabeths beinhaltet hatten. Aus irgendeinem Grund musste sie gerade daran denken. Und an den Zeitpunkt, wann sie es gelesen hatte. Wer neben ihr gesessen hatte und warum.

„Guten Morgen, Rosie. Guten Morgen, Elizabeth." Eine Pflegerin um die vierzig Jahre alt, welche sich später als Mia vorstellen sollte, riss Rory aus ihren Gedanken. Ihre hellblauen Augen musterten die beiden älteren Damen prüfend. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute Morgen?"

„Ich bin zumindest lebend aufgewacht." Meinte Elizabeth.

Rosie schmunzelte kurz über die Worte ihrer Freundin bevor sie selbst antwortete. „Vielen Dank, meine Liebe. Es geht mir wunderbar. Die Sonne scheint, die Vögel singen. Und heute Nachmittag wird mich meine Tochter besuchen. Cathy ist so ein schönes, liebes Kind. Vielleicht bringt sie mir wieder Kirschkuchen mit."

Rory lächelte. Sie versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie Rosies Tochter wohl aussehen mochte. Die alte Dame war trotz ihres sehr hohen Alters eine Schönheit.

Mia wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Elizabeth. „Das freut mich, Rosie. Grüßen Sie Ihre Tochter." Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf Elizabeths Buttercroissant. „Das ist doch Diätmargarine?" Sie musterte die ältere Frau misstrauisch, wandte sich schließlich an Rosie. „Sie haben ihr doch nicht schon wieder Ihre Butter überlassen? Sie darf sie nicht essen."

„Sterbe ich nicht an der Butter, dann an etwas anderem. Sterben werde ich früher oder später sowieso." Erwiderte Elizabeth mit ruhiger Stimme.

Mia ging nicht darauf ein. „Keine Butter mehr für Elizabeth." Sie blickte Rosie streng an.

Diese nickte schließlich.

„Wie im Gefängnis ist es hier…" Stöhnte Elizabeth als Mia sich anderen Heimbewohnern zuwandte.

Rosie blickte auf die große Uhr, welche direkt über der Tür angebracht worden war. „Ich werde nun gehen. Möchte ein wenig schlafen bevor Cathy kommt."

„Wir werden dich ein Stück den Gang entlang begleiten." Entschied Elizabeth. Die Frauen unterhielten sich angeregt, während Rory die Bilder an den Wänden bewunderte. Es waren kunstvolle Gemälde von Landschaften. Die Farben waren stets in sehr hellen Tönen gehalten.

„So, hier bin ich zuhause." Rosie reichte Rory die Hand. „Es war schön Sie kennen zu lernen."

„Die Freude war ganz meinerseits." Die Jüngere lächelte.

Rosie schenkte den beiden ein kurzes Lächeln, bevor sie ihr Zimmer betrat.

Wenig später fand sich Rory wieder in dem gemütlichen Raum Elizabeths. Nachdem diese die Tür geschlossen hatte, deutete sie ihr sich zu setzen und folgte den eigenen Worten ebenfalls.

Elizabeth betrachtete Rory aufmerksam. „Rosie hat keine Kinder mehr." Sagte sie plötzlich. „Ihre Tochter verstarb vor über zwanzig Jahren."

Ein Schauer erfasste Rorys Körper.

„Es kann nichts Schlimmeres für eine Mutter geben. Haben Sie auch Kinder?"

Rory wich Elizabeths Blick aus. „Nein. Das tut mir Leid…das mit Rosies Tochter. Was ist passiert?"

„Das Leben." Antwortete Elizabeth nur. „Rosie lebt in einer Welt, welche sie sich selbst kreiert hat. Aber in gewisser Weise tun wir das doch alle, oder?"

Rory starrte auf ihre Hände. Sie waren blass, die blauen Venen waren sichtbar. Ihr Herz schmerzte mit jedem Schlag.

„Wie ist Ihre Beziehung zu Ihrer Mutter?"

Rory runzelte die Stirn. Wer war es hier, der ein Interview führen sollte? „Sie ist meine beste Freundin." _Denn nichts, nichts auf der Welt ist so ewig wie Liebe einer Mutter. _Hatte Elizabeth geschrieben. Vor über dreißig Jahren.

„Wie können Sie ihre beste Freundin für ein halbes Jahr verlassen."

„Ich habe Sie nicht verlassen, ich sammle lediglich neue Berufserfahrungen."

„Miss Gilmore, was erhoffen Sie sich von unseren Gesprächen? Welche Erwartungen haben Sie?"

„Ich möchte Sie kennen lernen, mehr über Ihr Leben erfahren."

Elizabeth musterte sie schweigend, nickte schließlich. „Auf dem Regal steht eine graue Schachtel. Bringen Sie mir diese."

Rory erhob sich langsam. Als sie die Schachtel ergriff fiel ihr Blick auf das Bild mit der venezianischen Gondel. Erst jetzt fiel ihr die Signatur im rechten Eck auf. Nur ein einzelner Name. Kein Nachname. Nichts.

Rory verdrängte die Frage, welche ihr am Herzen lag und setzte sich wieder.

Elizabeth öffnete die Schachtel und zog ein kleines Album heraus. Rory erkannte schwarzweiße Fotos.

„Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst von meiner Mutter erzählen. Sie wies mir den Weg. Niemand anderer hatte mich so sehr beeinflusst wie sie…"

Rory zog ein Diktiergerät aus ihrer Tasche. „Gestatten Sie?"

„Nur das geschriebene Wort ist das Wahre. Aber benützen Sie es, wenn Sie es so besser verstehen."

**3. Kapitel**

Der sanfte Wind wehte durch ihr Haar. Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Niemals zuvor hatte sie den Herbst gerochen. Es hatte bis vor wenigen Minuten geregnet. Das feuchte Gras schien in der Sonne zu schimmern. Rory verspürte die Lust die Schuhe auszuziehen und zu laufen. So weit und lange sie ihre Füße tragen würden. Einfach zu laufen, das feuchte Gras und die Erde zu spüren. Zu Leben, inmitten dieser Pracht von Farben. Rory wünschte sich nichts mehr als wieder zu leben.

_Garden Manor _warf einen sanften Schatten auf seine Gartenanlage. Rory dachte an Rosie und Elizabeths Worte. _Rosie lebt in einer Welt, welche sie sich selbst kreiert hat. Aber in gewisser Weise tun wir das doch alle, oder? _Auch wenn Elizabeth das wahrscheinlich vor allem auf ihr eigenes Leben bezogen hatte, die Worte hatten Rorys Herz schmerzlich berührt. Während sie über die funkelnden Gräser schritt, dachte sie an ihre Mutter. Was Lorelai wohl gerade machte? Sie sah sie vor sich, mit Luke auf der Couch sitzend. Einander umschlingend. Sich küssend. Doch das war ein Trugbild, das wusste sie. So sehr sie den beiden nichts anderes wünschte, sie wusste, dass sie nicht mehr so einfach ihre Liebe leben konnten. Nicht nachdem, was passiert war. Lorelai sorgte sich zu sehr um ihre Tochter und das war sicherlich ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass jene sich entschlossen hatte für ein paar Monate weg zu gehen. Rory wollte nicht nur Abstand zu einem vergangenen Leben gewinnen, es sollte auch Abstand von ihr bekommen. Vielleicht würde durch ihre Abwesenheit wieder alles besser werden.

Sie dachte an Elizabeths Worte. _„Meine Mutter war mir nicht nur Inspiration, sie war mir Vorbild und Seelenschwester. Durch sie hatte ich gelernt mich durchzusetzen und für meine Träume zu kämpfen. Sie war viel talentierter und leidenschaftlicher als ich, hatte aber nie die Möglichkeit gehabt sich zu entfalten, sich zu verwirklichen. Was haben wir Töchter doch für ein Glück." _Elizabeths Augen hatte ein feuchter Schimmer durchzogen. Sie hatte das Thema gewechselt und von ihrer frühen Kindheit erzählt, in welcher sie in einer winzigen Wohnung gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie gelebt hatte. Das Gespräch war erneut in oberflächliche Bahnen verlaufen. Doch Rory hatte es gesehen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie tief in Elizabeths Seele geblickt und es gespürt. Da war so viel, was die ältere Dame in Wirklichkeit sagen wollte. Und Rory hatte das Gefühl, dass sie es nicht einer Fangemeinde erzählen wollte, welche begierig die Reportage verschlingen würde, sondern allein ihr.

„_Du kannst immer auf mich zählen. Ich bin immer da für dich. Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz, mehr als alles andere." _Lorelais Augen hatten getränt, als sie diese Worte gesprochen hatte.

Rory war ihrer Mutter dankbar. Diese war ihr stets beigestanden, hatte alles für sie getan. Ohne ihre Unterstützung hätte sie niemals all diese Möglichkeiten im Leben erhalten, wäre nicht zu diesem Menschen geworden, der sie einmal gewesen war. Eine einzelne Träne rann über ihre Wange. _„Sprich mit mir, Rory. Sag doch etwas!" _Rory presste die Augen zusammen. Die Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf. Sie hatte den Menschen, der ihr alles bedeutete, der stets für sie da gewesen war, von sich gestoßen. Lorelais Tränen hatten sie nur noch wütender gemacht. Sie hatte die Menschen, welche sie am meisten liebte, verletzt. Sie hatte sie verletzt, weil sie ihr helfen wollten.

Der Wind wurde kühler. Rory fröstelte. Ihre Beine begannen unter der dünnen schwarzen Stoffhose zu zittern.

_Sie betrachtete die Gravur lächelnd. Sie war fein geschwungen. Wie viel Arbeit mochte wohl hinter diesem Kunstwerk stecken? „In ewiger Liebe." _

_Es war sein Ernst gewesen. Er liebte sie. Und sie vertraute seinen Worten, dass sie die erste war, welcher er sein Herz geschenkt hatte. _

Drei Jahre lang hatten ihre Seelen, ihre Herzen, gemeinsam Wege beschritten. Sonnige, ebene. Aber auch steinige und verstaubte. Doch nach jeder stürmischen Nacht war ein sanfter Morgen gekommen. Bis es eines Tages keinen Morgen mehr gegeben hatte. Die Sonne gänzlich verschwunden war und den Himmel in tiefer Dunkelheit zurückgelassen hatte. Die Schluchten waren wie aus dem Nichts erschienen und hatten Rory mit sich gerissen. Mit sich in unergründliche Tiefen.

„_Wir müssen reden. Bitte, Rory. Du kannst das nicht machen." Tränen spiegelten sich in seinen Augen. _

_Doch sie schlug die Tür zu. Und rannte. Er hatte es zugelassen. Er hatte sie nicht fest gehalten, als sie in den Abgrund gestürzt war._

Rory presste die Augen zusammen. Sie wollte es nicht mehr sehen. Sie konnte nicht mehr. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. _Nichts wird dich länger verfolgen als deine Vergangenheit, schließt du nicht mit ihr ab. _Das hatte Elizabeth vor vielen Jahren geschrieben. Die junge Frau in der Kurzgeschichte hatte sich das Leben genommen. Die schweren Seile der Verdrängung hatten ihr Herz so fest umschlossen, dass es erstickt war. Erstickt am eigenen Leid.

Würde es Rory eben so gehen? Würde sie diesem Druck länger standhalten können. Sie versuchte sich wieder auf die Wiese zu konzentrieren, die bunten Bäume. Rory atmete tief ein und dachte an Elizabeths Worte, welche sie noch am kommenden Abend nieder schreiben wollte.

Der nächste Morgen wurde von einem heulenden Sturm begleitet. Rory atmete erleichtert auf, als sie das geheizte Gebäude endlich betreten hatte und schloss die Tür schnell. Im Speisesaal herrschte munteres Geplauder. Mittwochs war immer Apfelstrudeltag, wie Rory später erfahren sollte. Die Heimbewohner freuten sich immer besonders auf jene Köstlichkeit. Zumindest jene, die diese essen durften.

Rosie winkte Rory schon von weitem. Der Stuhl neben ihr war leer. Rory erwiderte ihr Lächeln und näherte sich der älteren Dame. „Guten Morgen, Rosie. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Rosie pickte eine Rosine aus dem Strudel und verschlang sie gierig. „Wunderbar, mein Kind. Und Ihnen?"

„Sehr gut, danke. Sagen Sie, hat Mrs. O' Reilly bereits gefrühstückt?"

Rosie runzelte die Stirn und fixierte ihre Kaffeetasse. Schließlich schüttelte sie überzeugt den Kopf. „Nein. Heute habe ich Elizabeth noch nicht gesehen. Aber…welchen Tag haben wir denn heute?"

„Mittwoch."

Rosie nickte. „Mittwochs bekommen wir immer Apfelstrudel. Elizabeth ist so empört darüber, dass sie lieber in ihrem Zimmer frühstückt."

„Guten Morgen!" Mia war an den Tisch getreten. „Miss Gilmore, Elizabeth hat es heute vorgezogen in ihrem Zimmer zu frühstücken. Sie können sie dort gerne schon besuchen. Etwas Gesellschaft wird ihr gut tun."

„Vielen Dank." Rory nickte.

Mia wandte sich sogleich ab und lief zu einer Patientin eines anderen Tisches, welche sie gerufen hatte.

„Auf wieder sehen, Rosie. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Tag." Rory drückte die Hand der älteren Dame und verließ den Saal.

An jenem Tag drang keine Musik aus dem Zimmer Elizabeths. Rory klopfte zweimal und öffnete die Tür, nachdem keine Antwort gekommen war.

Elizabeth saß Tee trinkend über eine Zeitung gebeugt und sah nicht hoch.

Rory schloss die Tür Stirn runzelnd. „Guten Morgen, Mrs. O' Reilly. Mia sagte, ich könnte schon zu Ihnen. Ich hoffe, dass ist auch Ihnen Recht?"

Elizabeth sah hoch und schob die Brille höher. „Wenn nicht, würden Sie wieder gehen?"

„Und etwas später oder morgen wieder kommen, ja."

Elizabeth schob die Zeitung seufzend beiseite. „Dann bringen wir es schnell hinter uns. Ich spiele mittwochs vor dem Mittagessen immer Schach mit Martha. Sie ist die geborene Verliererin. Setzen Sie sich." Sie wies auf den Stuhl gegenüber.

Rory folgte ihren Worten.

Elizabeth betrachtete sie eingehend. „Sie sehen blass aus."

„Ich habe die letzte Nacht nur vier Stunden geschlafen."

Die Ältere nickte. „Ich habe in Ihrem Alter in jeder Nacht nur vier Stunden geschlafen." Sie nahm die Brille ab und putzte sie mit ihrem Rockzipfel. „Also? Wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Sie haben über Ihre Mutter erzählt und Ihre frühen Kinderjahre." Rory zog das Diktiergerät aus ihrer Tasche und stellte es an.

Elizabeth nickte langsam und fixierte ihre dunkelblaue Teetasse. „Ich hatte drei Geschwister. Joshua war der älteste von uns. Er war sechs Jahre älter als ich und bereits mit fünfzehn ein richtiger Mann. Wir haben ihn immer bewundert. Mit siebzehn ging er auf ein College und zog aus. Wenig später gründete er seine eigene Familie. Er motivierte mich stets zum Schreiben, obwohl er meine Worte stets heftig kritisierte." Für einen Moment spiegelte sich ein leichtes Lächeln auf Elizabeths Lippen. „Gloria war ein Jahr jünger als ich. Sie war bildhübsch, ihr Gesicht glich dem einer Porzellanpuppe. Gloria war immer sehr auf ihr Äußeres bedacht, aber sie war nicht hochmütig. Im Gegenteil. Gloria war ungewöhnlich bescheiden, friedliebend und half vor allem Mutter stets. Sie konnte mit Gedichten und Geschichten nie etwas anfangen, außer sie handelten von der Liebe. Sie war so verträumt und erzählte mir immer von ihrem Ritter in schillernder Rüstung. Es überraschte niemanden, dass sie bereits im zarten Alter von siebzehn den jungen Liam, den Sohn eines Geschäftskollegen unseres Vaters, heiratete." Elizabeths Stimme wurde ernster. „Dann war da noch Frederic. Freddy war unser aller Liebling, unser Sonnenschein. Er war stets fröhlich und liebevoll, zu allen Menschen. Seine leichte, geistige Behinderung beeinträchtigte ihn nur wenig. Dennoch, kein Arbeitgeber zeigte die Bereitschaft ihn einzustellen. Er bekam seinen ersten Arbeitsplatz erst mit zweiunddreißig Jahren. In einer Fabrik, welche Spielzeug herstellte. Mehr traute man ihm nicht zu…" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Freddy besaß ein unglaubliches Talent. Er spielte am Klavier wie ein junger Gott. Doch das interessierte niemanden. Er war geistig behindert, das war alles, an was die Leute dachten." Elizabeth erhob sich langsam und ging zu ihrem Bett. Sie öffnete die Nachttischlampe und zog eine kleine Kassette heraus, welche sie in den alten Rekorder, welcher auf dem Nachttisch stand, einlegte. Die sanfte Melodie begann mich sofort zu fesseln. Sie klang anfangs zart, schließlich leidenschaftlich und kraftvoll. Aber auch schwermütig, berührend. Eine einzelne Träne rann über Rorys Wange.

Elizabeth bemerkte es. „Das war das einzige wirklich bewundernswerte, was ich geschaffen habe. Freddy hat mich inspiriert es zu schreiben und er hat es gespielt. Erst Jahre später haben wir es aufnehmen lassen. Joshua, damals bereits Chirurg, hat die Kosten übernommen."

„Es ist wundervoll. Unbeschreiblich. Warum…warum haben Sie es nie verkauft?"

Elizabeth schaltete den Kassettenrekorder aus. Eine bedrückende Stille erfüllte den Raum augenblicklich. Ein merkwürdiger Druck erfasste Rorys Herz.

Elizabeth setzte sich. Sie sah ihr in die Augen. Regungslos. „Freddy hatte niemals die Chance gehabt sein eigenes Stück auf Kassette anzuhören. Er war schon länger krank gewesen und starb in seinem Kinderbett, bevor ich mit der Musikkassette nachhause gekommen war. Wir konnten nicht gleich alles bezahlen. Davor wollten sie uns allerdings die Kassette nicht geben. Joshua und ich fuhren an jenem verregneten Morgen gemeinsam zu der Firma. Als wir nachhause kamen glühten unsere Wangen vor Freude, unsere Herzen pochten wie verrückt. Wir brannten darauf Freddy endlich die Kassette zu überreichen. Ich wusste es, als uns Mutter plötzlich im Vorraum, wo wir hastig aus den verstaubten Schuhen geschlüpft waren, entgegenkam. Ihre Augen. Ich habe sie niemals vergessen." Elizabeth atmete tief durch. Sie fixierte die Teetasse.

Rory verspürte das Bedürfnis ihre Hand zu drücken, wagte es jedoch nicht. „Sie hatten eine sehr innige Beziehung zu Ihrem Bruder. Meine Mutter sagte einmal, dass Menschen ewig leben, so lange sie in unserem Herzen sind."

Elizabeths Miene änderte sich augenblicklich. Ihre Augen bekamen erneut einen emotionslosen Ausdruck. Sie nippte an ihrem Tee, der nun schon kalt sein musste. „Ich brauche weder eine Freundin noch eine Therapeutin, Miss Gilmore. Sie kommen Jahrzehnte zu spät."

Rory unterdrückte ein Seufzen. „Worum ging es in dem Stück?" Fragte sie schließlich zögernd.

Elizabeth lehnte sich zurück. „Warum wollen Sie das wissen? Denken Sie, das interessiert Ihre Leser? Sie werden es doch ohnehin niemals hören. Oder wollen sie die Melodie etwa beschreiben? Musik ist nicht in Worte fassbar. Sie ist so viel mehr als nur leblose Sätze."

Rory biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und unterdrückte eine Frage, welche ihr am Herzen lag. Sie betrachtete Elizabeth nachdenklich. „Hat Ihr Bruder noch weitere Ihrer Stücke gespielt?"

Die Ältere lachte auf. „Jedes einzelne. Ohne die Gewissheit, dass er es weiß zu spielen, hätte ich es nie gewagt es zu veröffentlichen. Und ihre Mutter…hat sie auch jeden Ihrer Artikeln gelesen?"

Rory lächelte leicht, als sie an Lorelai dachte. Ihre Mutter hatte sie immer motiviert, sie unterstützt ihren Traum zu verwirklichen. Warum hatte sie den Menschen, den sie am meisten liebte, nur so sehr verletzt? Elizabeth hätte Freddy gewiss nie so wehgetan, sie hätte ihn niemals alleine gelassen. „Ja, das hat sie."

Elizabeth nickte. „Und was sagt sie? Gefallen ihr Ihre Werke?"

„Ja, die meisten." Rory strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. „Sie haben noch nichts über Ihren Vater erzählt. Wie war Ihre Beziehung und die Ihrer Geschwister zu ihm?"

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. „Er musste viel arbeiten um uns zu ernähren. An mir und Freddy hatte er nicht viel Interesse, er konzentrierte sich mehr auf die zwei hoffnungsvolleren Kinder." Es klang gleichgültig. Rory fragte sich, wie sehr Elizabeth und Freddy wohl unter der Kühle ihres Vaters tatsächlich gelitten haben mussten. „Und sollte das Ihre nächste Frage sein: Nein, mein Vater hat die Beziehung zu meinem Mann nicht beeinflusst. Sie haben Ihre Berufung verfehlt, Miss Gilmore."

„Entschuldigen Sie, ich wollte nicht taktlos erscheinen."

Elizabeth verschränkte die Arme und legte sie auf ihren Bauch. „So wird das nichts. Sie dürfen sich nicht stets entschuldigen. Sie müssen selbstsicherer werden. Stehen Sie zu Ihren Worten, zu ihren Gedanken, zu Ihren Gefühlen, nur so können sie tatsächlich schreiben. Nicht Ihre Hand sollte Sie führen, sondern alleine ihr Herz. In Wirklichkeit ist jedes Schriftstück eine Beichte, eine Offenbarung der Seele, von Gefühlen, welchen man sich manchmal gar nicht bewusst gewesen ist."

„Ich bin Verfasserin sachlicher Artikeln."

Elizabeth rückte ihre Brille zurecht und musterte Rory belustigt. „Das ändert nichts daran. Sie können erst wirklich schreiben, wenn sie es mit dem Herzen tun."

„Wann haben Sie begonnen zu schreiben?"

„Ich habe mein Leben lang geschrieben. War gerade kein Stift in der Nähe, hatte ich die Gedanken so lange festgehalten, bis sie auf Papier ihr zuhause finden konnten."

„Können Sie sich noch erinnern, wovon Ihr erstes Werk erzählte?"

Elizabeth runzelte die Stirn. „Von meiner schweren Kindheit. Das würde gerne gelesen werden, nicht? Oder von der Behinderung meines Bruders? Von den Kriegszuständen? Dem Traum nach ewigen Frieden? Suchen Sie es sich aus. Es ist mir einerlei."

„Ich möchte nicht irgendetwas schreiben. Mir liegt es am Herzen wahre Worte wiederzugeben."

Elizabeth lachte. „Sie sind erst viel zu kurze Zeit Journalistin. Sehen Sie diese Zeitung dort neben der Tasse? Ohne es nachgeprüft zu haben, weiß ich, dass mehr als dreiviertel des Inhalts erfunden oder hoch dramatisiert wurde."

„Unser Magazin achtet sehr auf wohl recherchierte Artikel."

Elizabeth nickte. „Deshalb ist es wahrscheinlich so unbekannt…so, sie wollen also die Wahrheit erfahren…gibt es denn eine Wahrheit?"

Rory runzelte die Stirn. „Sagen Sie es mir."

Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte Elizabeths Lippen. „Ich habe über meinen braunen Stoffteddybären geschrieben. Verkauft sich das auch?"

„Durchaus."

„Sie werden mir hoffentlich ein Exemplar dieser Reportage senden?"

„Besser. Sie werden sie noch vor der Veröffentlichung lesen. Es wird nichts abgedruckt, was Sie nicht möchten."

Elizabeth nickte. „Gut zu hören."

Rory warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Bild mit der Gondel über dem Bett. Die Signatur stach ihr ins Auge, obwohl sie sie von dieser Entfernung nicht mehr entziffern konnte. Gestern hatte sie es nicht gewagt nach dem unbekannten Namen zu fragen, nun verspürte sie den Drang jedoch erneut. „Sagen Sie, Mrs. O' Reilly,…"

Plötzlich vernahmen sie ein leises Klopfen. Die Tür wurde sogleich geöffnet. Eine kleine Dame, mit eisgrauem Haar, zu einem schlichten Dutt gebunden, musterte die beiden zögernd.

„Kannst du nicht klopfen, Martha?"

„Entschuldige, Elizabeth." Sie wies auf ihre Armbanduhr. „Wir wollten Schach spielen."

Elizabeth überzeugte sich auf ihrer eigenen Uhr von der zeit. Sie nickte. „Du hast Recht. Komm schon mal herein. Das ist Miss Gilmore."

Martha lächelte schüchtern, erwiderte jedoch nichts auf Rorys freundlichen Gruß.

„Kommen Sie morgen erst am Nachmittag." Bat Elizabeth.

Rory nickte. „Ja, natürlich." Antwortete sie freundlich, ohne nach dem Grund zu fragen.

Rory nippte an ihrer Tasse Kaffee. Es war bereits elf Uhr abends, doch sie konnte nicht schlafen. Zu viele Gedanken schwirrten in ihrem Kopf. Sie stellte den Laptop auf ihren Schoß und schaltete ihn ein. Das Programm öffnete sich nach wenigen Minuten.

_Hallo Mum, _

_Ich hoffe, es geht dir gut. Wie läuft es im Hotel? Wie geht es Luke und Jamie? _

_Telefoniert mein kleiner Bruder noch immer so gerne? Er kommt anscheinend ganz nach uns beiden._

_Mir geht es gut. Das Interview läuft sehr gut. _

_Irland ist wunderschön, es würde dir gefallen. Ich sende dir anbei ein paar Fotos._

_Ich werde mich bald wieder melden._

_Ich hab dich lieb. Grüß alle._

_Rory_

**4. Kapitel**

Das Hupen eines Autos schreckte sie aus ihren verwirrenden Träumen. Rory erhob sich langsam und ging zu dem kleinen Fenster, durch dessen dünne Jalousien nur ein schwaches Licht drang. Sie blickte auf die Straße. Sie war menschenleer. Der Wind hatte ein paar Blätter von den Bäumen gelöst und auf den verstaubten Beton getragen. Rory streckte sich. Ihr Rücken schmerzte. Wie so oft in den letzten Monaten war sie völlig verspannt erwacht. Es schien die Strafe, die Strafe für etwas, was sie vielleicht hätte verhindern können. Vielleicht aber auch nicht. Die Antwort darauf konnte ihr niemand geben. Sie fasste sich an ihr schmerzendes Herz. Es war nur eine der Strafen, welche auf ihren Schultern, auf ihrer Seele lasteten. Sie sank langsam auf das Bett. Es schien härter als die Tage zuvor. Sie stellte den Laptop auf die Matratze und schaltete ihn ein. Sie hatte drei E-Mails erhalten.

Die erste war von ihrer Mutter. Sie war sehr lange. Rory überflog sie nur. Auch Lane hielt sich in ihrer Nachricht sehr kurz. Die Freundin erzählte nur von der Band und der Geburtstagsfeier ihrer Mutter. Zwischen den Zeilen war jedoch ganz anderes zu lesen. Rory schloss die Augen. Sie dachte an jenen windigen Nachmittag.

„_Rory, komm mit uns. Bitte." Lane blickte ihre Freundin beinahe flehend an. Paris ging unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab. Zum ersten Mal schien sie nicht zu wissen, was sie noch sagen sollte. „Das hat keinen Sinn, Rory…"_

_Rory starrte auf die weiße Bettdecke, ihre Freundinnen ignorierend._

„_Wie konntest du das nur tun? Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein?!" Brach es plötzlich aus Paris heraus. Ihre Augen tränten. Auch Lane konnte ihren Schmerz nicht länger zurückhalten. Die Tränen rannen über ihre blassen Wangen. Ihre Lippen zitterten._

_Rory starrte die beiden jungen Frauen an. Scheinbares Desinteresse spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. „Ich möchte alleine sein. Respektiert das bitte."_

Rory zitterte als sie die Nachricht ihrer Freundin löschte. Automatisch wurde die nächste geöffnet. Sie starrte auf die Worte.

_Liebe Rory,_

_Ich schreibe dir, obwohl ich weiß, dass du nicht antworten wirst. Obwohl ich weiß, dass du diese Mail vielleicht sogar schon nach dem ersten Satz löschen wirst. Doch das ist es mir wert. Ich werde nichts unversucht lassen dich zu erreichen. _

_Rory, wegzulaufen ist keine Lösung. Ich weiß, wovon ich spreche._

_Ich sorge mich um dich. Verdammt, Rory, du bedeutest mir alles. Verstehst du es denn nicht?_

_Und wenn ich in das nächste Flugzeug steigen muss, ich werde es dir beweisen._

_In Liebe,_

_Logan_

Sie ballte die linke Hand zu einer Faust. Die Nägel drangen schmerzhaft in ihre Haut. Die Finger der anderen hand zitterten als sie die Nachricht löschte. _„Sag ihm nicht, wo genau ich mich aufhalte." _Schrieb sie ihrer Mutter, bevor sie den Laptop wieder abschaltete. Warum ließ er sie nicht in Ruhe? Hatte er ihr nicht schon genug angetan? Musste er noch mehr Salz in die Wunde streuen? Warum konnte er nicht ein neues Leben beginnen und sie einfach vergessen? So wie es auch Jess sicherlich schon getan hatte. Der Gedanke an ihren Exfreund versetzte ihr einen weiteren Stich. Rory griff nach den Notizen des Vortags und versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

Es war früher Nachmittag als sie das Mietauto vor dem _Garden Manor _parkte. Eine Pflegerin teilte ihr nach ihrer Nachfrage mit, dass sich Elizabeth wohl noch im Garten aufhalte. Rory betrat die Anlage lächelnd. Heute war ein sehr milder Tag. Elizabeth war offenbar nicht die einzige gewesen, welche ein wenig Zeit in der herbstlichen Landschaft verbringen wollte. Rory entdeckte einige Heimbewohner mit Pflegern, welche durch die Anlage spazierten. Schließlich entdeckte sie Elizabeth auf einer alten Holzbank unter einer großen Eiche. Neben ihr saß eine schon sehr betagte Frau im Rollstuhl. Rory strich sich die Haarsträhne, welche der sanfte Wind aus ihrer Klammer gelöst hatte, hinters Ohr und trat näher. „Guten Tag."

Elizabeth nickte kurz. „Sie kommen früh, Miss Gilmore. Donnerstags pflege ich ein wenig mit Mildred Cooper spazieren zu gehen. Aber leisten Sie uns meinetwegen ein wenig Gesellschaft. Mildred, das ist Miss Gilmore, eine Journalistin aus den Staaten. Ich habe dir von ihr erzählt."

„Guten, Tag, Mrs. Cooper."

Mildred schenkte ihr einen flüchtigen Blick, konzentrierte sich wieder auf das kleine Gänseblümchen, welches sie in den Händen hielt.

Elizabeth deutete Rory sich zu setzen. „Es ist ein warmer Tag, Mildred. Ungewöhnlich warm, bedenkt man, dass der Herbst begonnen hat. Es erinnert mich an einen dieser Herbsttage während meines Italienaufenthalts vor vielen Jahren."

Mildred fuhr die Konturen der Blüten nach.

Elizabeth nickte. „Blumen haben etwas Reines, Vollkommenes. Es ist traurig, wie wenig der Mensch sie zu schätzen weiß. Rosie und ich haben mit Clara gesprochen. Du weißt, sie ist zuständig für die Anlage. Wir wollen im Frühjahr mithelfen. Und auch neue Pflanzen säen. Das ist unser Beitrag, unsere kleine Revolution im tristen Heimalltag. Mia ist auch ganz angetan von dieser Idee. Sie mag es, wenn ich beschäftigt bin." Elizabeth lachte.

Mildred blickte sie aus glänzenden Augen an. Rory bemerkte den warmen Braunton dieser.

„Wir planen auch einen Apfel- und einen Kirschbaum anzubauen…" Fuhr Elizabeth fort. „Das scheint mir endlich eine Aufgabe, die Sinn macht. Als nächstes wird die abwechslungslose Heimküche erneuert. Wir müssen für unsere Rechte kämpfen, Mildred. Wir mögen zwar alt sein, aber das gibt den Jungen nicht das Recht über uns zu bestimmen."

„Kirschen…" begann Mildred mit leiser Stimme. „Mutter machte jeden Freitag Kirschkuchen."

Elizabeth nickte. „Das sind die Dinge, welche uns ewig in Erinnerung bleiben werden. Meine Mutter hat uns immer vorgelesen. Meistens Märchen und Sagen. Ich liebte die Zeit vor dem Schlafen gehen. Diese Geschichten, so ernst sie auch teilweise waren, gaben mir stets ein Gefühl von Hoffnung."

Mildred blickte auf die scheinbar endlosen Wiesen der Anlage. „Es ist warm, nicht?"

„Ja, sehr sogar. Möglicherweise wird es die ganze restliche Woche so bleiben, aber diesen Radiowettersendungen kann man nicht trauen."

Mildred betrachtete Rory. „Du bist sehr hübsch, Anna."

Elizabeth lächelte milde. „Nein, Mildred. Das ist nicht Anna. Anna ist meine älteste Tochter."

„Du siehst aus wie dein Vater, Anna. Ich habe ihn kennen gelernt, damals in Mailand."

„Ja, Mildred. Unglaublich, wie lange das schon her ist, nicht? Die Zeit vergeht und wir werden nicht jünger." Elizabeth betrachtete die Freundin mit einem sanften Lächeln.

Mildred betrachtete die weißen Blüten.

„Martha und ich haben gestern wieder Schach gespielt. Sie hat wieder verloren und schmollt heute noch ein wenig. Aber würde sie sich besser fühlen, würde ich sie gewinnen lassen? Du warst die geborene Meisterin, Mildred. Dich konnte niemand schlagen. Weißt du noch als wir uns damals in den Saloon geschlichen hatten und du diesem frauenfeindlichen Geizhals zwanzig Pfund beim Schach abgenommen hast? Das war unglaublich und unseren unsanften Rauswurf allemal wert."

Ein kurzes, kaum sichtbares Lächeln umspielte Mildreds Lippen.

„Elizabeth?" Mia betrachtete sie Stirn runzelnd. „Ich bat Sie doch Mildred vor drei Uhr zurückzubringen. Sie braucht ihren Schlaf und ihre Tabletten."

Mildred fixierte einen imaginären Punkt in der Wiese.

„Ich kenne Mildred seit wir beide fünfzehn waren. Sie hasst nichts mehr als in einem stickigen Raum gefangen zu sein. Sie schätzt die Natur. Mehr als alles andere."

„Elizabeth, ich akzeptiere es wenn sie Rosie und Martha gelegentlich zu Gebotsverletzungen überreden, aber Mildreds gesundheitlicher Zustand ist äußerst schlecht, das wissen Sie."

„Und denken Sie, dass sie früher genesen wird, wenn sie sie einsperren? Sie sind die geborene Diktatorin, Mia."

Mia seufzte leise und sah zu Rory, welche ihren Blick auf Elizabeth gerichtet hatte. „Ich werde Mildred nun in ihr Zimmer bringen."

„Sie haben sie doch sowieso schon aufgegeben!"

„Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth sah zu ihrer Freundin, welche den Blick noch immer auf die Wiese gerichtet hatte. „Mildred und ich haben uns gerade sehr gut unterhalten! Nur zu Ihrer Information. Warum sollte Mildred mit jedem sprechen? In unserem Alter darf man wohl schon darüber entscheiden!"

Mia seufzte leise und schenkte Elizabeth ein mildes Lächeln bevor sie sich mit Mildred entfernte. Elizabeth sah der Freundin Kopf schüttelnd nach. „Die Ärzte hatten ihr nur noch wenige Monate gegeben. Das war vor zwei Jahren. Doch Mildred ist eine Kämpferin. Sie sagen, sie würde nur noch wenig mitbekommen. Doch ist das ein Grund sie aufzugeben? Außerdem spüre ich, dass sie jedes Wort versteht. Auch wenn sie nicht immer antwortet. Auch wenn ihre Worte nicht immer für jeden klar zu sein scheinen."

Rory erkannte die Kraft in Elizabeths Augen. Die Liebe zu ihrer Freundin. Sie wusste nicht, was sie antworten sollte. Wollte keine falschen Worte wählen.

„Ist Mildred eben so lange hier wie Sie?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie kam bereits zwei Jahre vor mir hier her. Sie hatte einen Schlaganfall erlitten. Ich besuchte sie jeden Tag, ehe ich selbst hier landete. Wie das Leben so spielt…"

Rory nickte langsam. „Wollen wir hinein gehen?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf. „Bleiben wir hier. Oder sind Sie aus Zucker und ertragen den Wind nicht?"

„Hier ist es sehr schön."

„Das ist unsere kleine Oase. Nur hier können wir uns für wenige Stunden wieder wie Menschen fühlen."

Rory wagte keine Fragen zu stellen. Sie betrachtete ihre Schuhspitzen.

„Haben Sie heute keine Fragen an mich?"

Rory lächelte leicht. „Doch. Entschuldigen Sie." Sie zog das Diktiergerät aus der Tasche.

Elizabeth beobachtete sie Kopf schüttelnd. „Ich habe auch viele Beobachtungen und Gespräche niedergeschrieben. Doch niemals habe ich so ein Gerät benützt." Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wie geht es Ihnen heute? Sie wirken angespannt. Ich dachte sie lieben diese Anlage so sehr, so wie sie immer strahlen. Heller als ein Weihnachtsstern." Es klang spöttisch.

„Ich habe nur schlecht geschlafen."

„Schon wieder? Sie sollten Milch vor dem Schlafen gehen trinken. Das hilft."

Rory nickte. „Ich werde es versuchen. Vielen Dank für den Tipp."

Elizabeth musterte sie eingehend. „Sind sie verheiratet?"

„Wie bitte?" Rory runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich schlief immer schlecht als mein Mann verreist war."

„Nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet."

Elizabeth nickte. „Haben Sie schon einmal daran gedacht?"

Rory wich ihrem Blick aus. Sie spielte unruhig mit den Fingern. Was bezweckte Elizabeth mit diesen Fragen? „Ja."

„In ihrem Alter war ich längst verheiratet. Doch in der heutigen Zeit scheint Heirat wohl nicht mehr als erstrebenswert. Warum haben Sie nicht geheiratet?"

„Weil wir uns während unserer Verlobungszeit trennten…" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich. Sie räusperte.

Elizabeth stellte keine weiteren Fragen, musterte Rory nur nachdenklich. „Beginnen wir nun?"

„Womit?"

„Sehen Sie, Kindchen, dieser Ort behagt niemandem. Sie sind noch nicht einmal eine Woche hier und werden schon vergesslich. Mit der Befragung."

„Sie erwähnten Ihren Italienaufenthalt. Einige Ihrer Werke spielten dort. Das Land musste einen sehr wichtigen Eindruck bei Ihnen hinterlassen haben."

„Soll das nun eine Frage sein oder eine Annahme?"

„Beides."

Elizabeth nickte. „Ja. Ich war sechs Monate in Florenz. Es war wohl eine meiner prägendsten Erfahrungen, wenn auch nicht meine prägendste."

„Sie haben gewiss viele interessante Menschen kennen gelernt."

„Wollen Sie auf etwas Bestimmtes hinaus, Miss Gilmore. Ich schätze direkte Fragen."

„Das Bild über Ihrem Bett…" Rory biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Sie hatte kein Recht diese Frage zu stellen.

„Was ist damit?"

„War es für Sie persönlich gemalt worden?"

Elizabeths Miene änderte sich nicht. Sie betrachtete Rory Stirn runzelnd. „Ja." Antwortete sie schließlich. „Interessieren Sie sich denn auch für Malerei?"

„Es ist wunderschön. Ich musste es immerzu ansehen, es ließ mich nicht los. Diese perfekten Konturen und Farben, es scheint zu leben…"

Elizabeth lächelte milde. „Bilder scheinen uns oft lebendiger als das Leben selbst." Schließlich begann sie über das Portrait ihrer Urgroßmutter zu erzählen, welches das Vorzimmer des Elternhauses geschmückt hatte. Rory sollte erst später verstehen, dass - und warum - Elizabeth das Thema so gekonnt gewechselt hatte.


End file.
